fictionalracesfandomcom-20200213-history
Snow elf
Snow elves were an elven race that once lived in Skyrim. They are now known as falmer. History The snow elves inhabited Skyrim way before the nords. Much of the snow elves history is a mystery. At some point, dwemer began taking snow elves captive which lead to the change into the blind falmer. At the time they were lead by a snow elf simply known as the Snow Prince. The prince lead the snow elves into a genocidal campaign against the first humans of Tamriel. The nord and nede people had migrated from Atmora. The Snow Prince was then eventually slain by a kid during the Moesring Battle. Due to the demise of the Snow Prince, the elves' hope was shattered and some fled the battle. The exact date this happened was unknown, the only known date is sometime in the early Second Era times. The nords then mounted a reprisal campaign and killed snow elves by the thousands. These events forced the snow elves to flee underground and seek refuge by the dwemer. The dwemer soon betrayed them and forcefully fed them a toxic fungus that blinded the snow elves and turned them into falmer. Return It is possible that one day the snow elves will return to the surface. This can be backed up by the recent surface raids by falmer such the raiding of farms for crops and cattle. A person named Ursa Uthrax who is studying falmer is scared of something that neither a god or person can stand a chance against. When Lord Harkon's vampires and Dawnguard fight and threaten Skyrim, two snow elves are discovered. A knight-paladin named Gelebor is encountered by adventurers. He said that not all snow elves became servants of the dwemer. This allowed religious snow elves to evade the nords and not become servants and subjects of the dwemer. They began to live in a seclusion and maintained their shrines and beliefs. Gelebor also added that snow elves take pity in calling their brethren falmer and instead called them the "betrayed". Modern snow elves also do not like begin called falmer. Before the vampires became a threat, a large group of snow elves inhabited the area known as Chantry of Auri-El. Gelebor wants his brother killed since he believes his brother, Vrythur was corrupted by falmer. Gelebor mentioned that the surviving group was mostly killed off when falmer attacked. It is currently unknown if any snow elf sanctuaries exist, they are either still hidden or secluded or destroyed. Behavior Their is theories rising up that claim the snow elves may one day return to the surface of Tamriel. This can be backed up by different sightings of falmer raids attacking cattle and gathering crops for food. Ursa Uthrax, the writer of the book Falmer: The Study fears the falmer races' rise. Dwemer Disappearance Theory Another theory claims the snow elves possibly caused the dwemer disappearance. Though since the dwemer all perished at once this is unlikely. This theory is also further refuted by the book Battle of Red Mountain which contains the transcript of Lord Vivec recounting of the events surrounding the disappearance of the Dwemer. Category:Races